Bad dream HannigramMurder HusbandsHannibal LechterWill Graham
by Chocolatch
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, Will wants to tell Hannibal how he feels about him, but he is too afraid to say it. But one night he gets a chance to tell him.. I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Will woke up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat. This hasn't happened in a long time... He dreamt about Hannibal, about Hannibal being caught by the FBI. In his dream Jack shot Hannibal, in his dream he lost his everything.. Fortunately this was just a dream Will thought. He felt nervous and worried. He stood up searching for his phone, looking around while memorising that he left it downstairs. Quietly he went down, trying not to wake up any dogs. He found his phone almost immediately. It was laying on the table. He grabbed it and walked back to the bedroom. The light of his phone was really bright so it was difficult to look at it. As soon as his eyes got used to the light he called Hannibal..

 _'Will?'_

 _'Yes..'_

 _'Why are you calling me at 2.40 in the morning? Did something happened?'_

 _'...'_

 _'Will are you there?'_

 _'I.. I had a bad dream.. I think..'_

 _'I thought the dreams stopped?'_

 _'Me too..'_

 _'What was it about, Will?'_

 _'I.. I can't tell'_

 _'Then why are you calling me?'_

 _'I don't know... I don't feel right..'_

 _'What are you feeling Will?'_

 _'I feel nervous and alone... I'm scared..'_

 _'Scared of what?'_

 _'Scared of losing y... No, I meant.._ _It doesn't matter I guess'_

 _'You know you can tell me right?'_

 _'I know..'_

 _'Do you want me to come over?'_

 _'Ye...Uhmm.. No..'_

 _'Are you sure, Will?'_

 _'Yes...'_

Chapter II is coming tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

It has been 35 minutes since Will called Hannibal, Will couldn't sleep. It's 3.15 in the morning. Luckily Will has a late workshift the next day so he only has to go to work at 1 o'clock. Suddenly Will hears a a sound, than he hears the dogs walking around. Someone was in the house. Will decided to go downstairs. He grabbed the knife he kept under his pillow every night. While he went down the stairs, he saw a glimpse of hair.. was that..

'Hannibal?'

'yes?'

'What..why.. what are you doing in my house?'

'I thought you'd feel better if I came here'

do you want me to go?'

'No, come upstairs'

Will was happy that Hannibal came around, he felt safer and less worried. When they were upstairs Will went to sit on the bed.

'Come sit with me.'

'You should get some sleep Will, I'll sit here on this chair. I already had enough sleep. Okay?'

'Okay'

Will felt good, he was sure he wouldn't get any nightmares with Hannibal by his side and if he would get a nightmare, Hannibal was there to comfort him. Hannibal just sat there, Will felt safe and tried to get some sleep. It was late and Will fell asleep almost right away. Hannibal just watched, watched his muscled body, his curly hair, his adorable face... Hannibal wiched Will would tell him he liked him, he know he did, but Will was to shy to talk. Maybe if Hannibal started the convertation, Will would talk. But now was not the right moment, he would let Will sleep first...


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9.30 in the morning, Hannibal went downstairs and made some coffee and some eggs. Will woke up. He didn't see Hannibal so he went to the kitchen, because that's where he would be obviously. The smell of scrambled eggs entred Wills nose.

'Good morning Will'

'uh.. hey'

'I made you some breakfast, sit down'

They ate there breakfast. After that they just sat down, Will was reading a book and Hannibal was drawing in his sketchbook.

'Will?'

'Yes?'

'I should get back home by now'

'stay, please'

'I have clients in half an houre'

Hannibal came closer. He lookt at Will. Will looked back. They stared in each others eyes. It felt like time stopped. It was so quiet. They could feel the tension. Will leaned forwards, Hannibal waited. Will didn't want to wait. Hannibal touched Wills face. His hands were soft and warm. There faces came so close they could feel each others breath. There lips touched, Will felt like he was in a dream. Their kiss lasted for so long, but it felt so short... Hannibal stopped and looked at Will.

'I have to go Will, my clients are waiting'

Hannibal stood up and left, Will didn't know how to feel. He went to take a shower and got ready to go to work. He couldn't clear his mind, all he could think of was the kiss.. It felt so good and bad at the same time. Maybe he just had to let it sink in for a while...


End file.
